


People's Sexiest Man Alive

by One and Five Nines (Obani)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obani/pseuds/One%20and%20Five%20Nines
Summary: Captain America is the sexiest man alive





	People's Sexiest Man Alive

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just love that the whole world thinks Steve is the sexy one and MEANWHILE Steve thinks he hit the jackpot


End file.
